mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Soviet Union (Gloria Hominis)
Info Capital: Saint Petersburg Largest City: Saint Petersburg Other cities: Moscow, Berlin, Munich, Warsaw, Novgorod, Kiev, Donetsk, Minsk, Vilnius, Prague, Tbilisi, Almaty Official Language: None at federal level Unofficial Languages: Russian, Ukrainian, German, Belarussian, Czech, Slovak, Hungarian, Romanian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Estonian, Chechen, Georgian, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Kazakh, Uzbek, Kyrgyz, Tajik, Turkmen, Tartar Demonym: Eurasian, Russian, Soviet Religion: 80% Orthodox, 7% Catholic, 6% Muslim, 4% Buddhism, 3% Others Government: Federation Currency: Soviet Ruble Internet TLD: .su .ro .uk .nr .br .pl .cs .mg .de .bt .md .nc .qq .qz .tm .sb ISO Code: NSU Politics Governance The NSU has the following big political parties: Demokraticheskaya partiya (Democratic Party) Yedinyy (United) Natsionalisticheskaya partiya (Nationalistic Party) Otechestvo (Fatherland) Sotsialisticheskaya partiya (Socialist Party) Kommunisticheskaya partiya (Communist Party) Ekologicheskaya partiya (Environmental Party) Pravoslavnaya partiya (Orthodox Party) Usileniye (Enhancement) Chistaya Zemlya (Pure Earth) Currently, the Nationalistic Party is the leading party, with Sergej Rushkovitsch as the current president. The Nationalistic Party works together with the Environmental Party and the Orthodox Party. The party has not officially taken a true stance on the Transhumanist issue, and is officially neutral. However, several high standing members have declared to be against the mechanizing of humans, but both the president and the party have never picked a side. Research on Transhumanist technologies are allowed, but equipping humans with it is currently not legal. When the technologies are at a high enough level, humans can choose to be equipped with it. No human will be equipped without his/her consent, however, the Pedophilia Law does allow experimenting on pedophiles, they are the only exception. The party does support using machines in warfare, especially mechs. The Nationalist Party is also supporter of both the death penalty and the right for every citizen 18+ to own a gun. Both of those are controversial within the NSU. In 2056, an issue rose about pedophilia, which had been happening a lot during that period. The decision was made to lock up pedophiles, and experiment on them. Human rights activists have protested this decision, but the NSU is not willing to let go of this law. Only the Socialist Party doesn't support this law. Military The NSU's military has three branches. Sovetskiye Sukhoputnyye Voyska(Soviet Ground Forces), Sovetskiye Voyenno-Morskiye Sily(Soviet Naval Forces) and Sovetskiye Vozdushnyye Sily (Soviet Aerial Forces). The ground and aerial forces also have several different classes within them. The Ground Forces have the Pekhota class(Infantry), Bak class(Tank) and Mekh class (Mech). The Aerial Forces have the Desantnik class (Paratrooper) and the Pilot class (Pilot). Foreign Relations Perhaps the most well known thing of the New Soviet Union's foreign relations is the ongoing Second Cold War. The NSU is typically put down to hate the USA and India, but this is a rumor not based on facts, as the NSU actually has neutral relations towards India. There are no formal relations between the USA and the NSU. The NSU's biggest ally is China. Administrative Divisions States Russia Capital: Moscow Language: Russian Prime-Minister: Dimitri Vlakovi Year of joining: 2020 Ukraine Capital: Kiev Language: Ukrainian Prime-Minister: Arseni Rakteronaschuk Year of joining: 2020 Novorossiya Capital: Donetsk Languages: Russian, Tartar Prime-Minister: Fernando Junavitsch Belarus Capital: Minsk Language: Belarussian Prime-Minister: David-Sebastian Larkov Year of joining: 2020 Poland Capital: Warsaw Language: Poland Prime-Minister: Jan Povra Year of joining: 2037 Czechoslovakia Capital: Prague Language: Czech, Slovak Prime-Minister: Tomas Koller Year of joining: 2040 Hungary Capital: Budapest Language: Hungarian Prime-Minister: Johann von Kraut Year of joining: 2040 Germany Capital: Berlin Language: German Prime-Minister: Erik Heimer Year of joining: 2040 Baltica Capital: Vilnius Languages: Lithuanian, Estonian, Latvian Prime-Minister: John Karolina Year of joining: 2037 Moldova Capital: Chisinau Language: Romanian Prime-Minister: Feron Juranoschuk Year of joining: 2030 Chechnya Capital: Grozny Language: Chechen Prime-Minister: Dimitar al-Makhachkala Year of separation (from Russia): 2024 Caucasia Capital: Tbilisi Languages: Georgian, Armenian, Azerbaijani Prime-Minister: Shoga Arveladze Year of establishment(merger of Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan): 2024 Kazakhstan Capital: Almaty Language: Kazakh Prime-Minister: Vladimir Jenko Year of joining: 2020 Turkmenia Capital: Ashgaban Languages: Turkmen, Uzbek, Tajiki, Kyrgyz Year of establishment(merger of Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan): 2036 Siberia Capital: Novosibirsk Language: Russian Year of separation (from Russia): 2069 Slavosnia Capital: Sarajevo Languages: Croatian, Bosnian Year of joining: 2081 Info on States Russia Oblasts: Muscovy, Karelia, Pskov, Perm, Archangelsk, Komi, Saratov Germany Regions: Brandenburg, Nethersaxony, Saxony, Bavaria, Baden, Saarland, Rhineland, Hesse Ukraine Oblasts: Kiev, Lviv, Zhytomyr, Poltava Novorossiya Oblasts: Donetsk, Luhansk, Kharkiv, Zaporizhia, Khersom, Odessa, Crimea Football Club Competition Zenit Saint-Petersburg Kuban Krasnodar Dynamo Saint-Petersburg Spartak Kiev Astana FC CSKA Moscow Bayern Munchen HSV Sparta Praha Anzhi Shaktar Donetsk CSKA Sebastopol Zorya Luhansk Slask Wroclaw Legia Warszawa Borussia Dortmund FC Köln Dynamo Moscow Metalist Kharkiv CSKA Omsk State Competition There is also a state competition, in which the national football teams of the states play against each other. Germany is the most successful in this competition, followed by Russia and Poland National Football Team Goalkeepers Johan Alberg Vladimir Jurakin Erik von Oberhaus Defenders Sascha Gargarin Jan Gauck Juan Silva Kevin Joerovitsch Yuri Kerzhakov Petr Neved Robin Koeman Anatoliy Janukovitsch Midfielders Andrej Pavyluchenko Jürgen Müller Robert Blascykowski Jakob Podolski Piotr Esti Sergio Kramer Attackers Roman Dimitri Dimitri Jansen Johann Klose Pieter van der Heijden Mike al-Sharlak Sean Kloosterman 2078 State Competion Round 1 Rus-Kaz 3-0 1-2 Ger-Nrs 5-2 0-3 Pol-Blr 1-1 2-0 Csl-Tur 7-0 0-0 Ukr-Spt 6-1 4-0 Hun-Che 1-0 3-1 Cau-Mol 1-1 0-0 Bal-Sib 1-2 4-8 Round 2 Rus-Ukr 4-2 1-6 Ger-Mol 13-1 2-0 Che-Blr 1-2 1-1 Bal-Csl 3-3 2-2 Round 3 Rus-Blr 2-0 3-2 Csl-Ger 0-3 2-0 Final Rus-Ger 4-3 Category:Gloria Hominis Category:Soviet Union